


Flesh and Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Cause to Sin [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Christianity, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Teddy boy John, Young Love, good christian boy paul, religious, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After an on-and-off childhood friendship, John and Paul find themselves together, again, and fall back into their rhythm.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Cause to Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588726
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i decided to continue my story, Upon His Heads, The Name Blasphemy. except, i wanted to skip ahead in their relationship and explore it as their older. ive provided a summary so yall can get a feel for whats happened between the two stories. i hope you all enjoy this sort of experimental thing! xox

After a year of sporadic tutoring and playdates, John and Paul eventually took off on their separate ways. John didn’t see Paul for a long time after his abrupt leave. For those few months after Paul’s absence, it seemed like everything had lost its color. Drained of life and substance, the world felt like it was dying without the comfort of the cherubim Paul. Everything John had known was collapsing at his feet, with the death of his Uncle George. So, John, now a teenager, turned up his nose at religion altogether, preferring to devote himself to Elvis and Buddy Holly, rather than the Lord and his braindead followers at church. Every Sunday, John would wake up impossibly early and, as quietly as he could muster, leave the house from the back door. He would hide out at his close friend, Pete’s place until noon when Mimi would be less angry with John. However, John wasn’t always able to avoid church, as today was his unlucky day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul meet up once again.

A groggy groan escaped John bed as Mimi pulled the covers off his body and tore him away from his dream. In his sleep induced state, he could hardly hear what she was yelling at him for, but he took the hint that he should be getting up.

“John, you can’t avoid church today. Get up—!”

Mimi’s words hit John like a freight train. A horrible mistake had been made; he hadn’t gotten up earlier. Now, he had to haul ass to church and sit still for three hours while some geezer spewed hymns at him. Mustering his best fake cough and sniffle, John grimaced in bed, looking up at Mimi woefully.

“Mimi, I’m— incredibly ill. Pl—“

“Save it, John.” Promptly slamming the door to his room, Mimi left without another word. John let out a frustrated sigh. The wrath of Mimi didn’t sound too appealing at the moment, and John would rather get all of this nonsense over with. With much resignation, John began to get ready for church.

** *

Sitting on the unsurprisingly uncomfortable wooden benches provided inside the church, John groaned with boredom. Mimi stood, talking with some other church-nut off to the side. John yawned. He glanced around for someone to mess with a bug. Anything to keep him busy, As he took a mental inventory on the inhabitants of the church, John’s eyes landed on a strange figure. Dark brown hair, slim figure, and an ass that could kill. It was a boy, who looked around his height and age, who stood laughing near a group of other posh boys. Something about him caused John to stir in his seat. Inside John, the urge to go talk to this mysterious boy grew. Just as he managed to muster his courage, the church service began, and John was forced down into his seat.

Throughout the service, John couldn’t keep his eyes off the young man who he had seen earlier. He sat a few rows ahead, so John could only see his raven black hair. Every so often his gaze would avert from the pastor, and John would catch a glimpse of his side profile. God, he was gorgeous. At least, from what John could see. Eyes glued onto him, John was startled when he saw the man get up and head towards the restroom. Jumping up from his seat, John walked after him towards the bathroom, earning himself a lethal glare from Mimi. Hastily walking after this man, John managed to stop him in a corridor leading to the restrooms. After slamming his hand down on his shoulder, and a loud greeting. The young man turned around looking rather startled. His face was a sight to behold, for John. Rosy red cheeks that looked like they were painted on. Hazel eyes framed by delicate eyelashes stared at John wildly. With his pink lips parted slightly, he heard the young man stutter a bit, before gaining his composure.

“Hello?”

“Hi.” John repeated his initial greeting, but much quieter. The man he had entrapped tilted his head, scrunching up his nose. 

“Wait a minute.” He took another moment to look at John, leaning in a bit closer, before pulling away. “John Lennon?”

“‘S me.”

An incredulously look fell on the younger man’s face as he laughed. “I can’t believe it! I’m Paul, I used to tutor you?”

Memories came flooding back to John in waves. His eyebrows rose as he began to notice the similarities. This really was Paul.

“Wow, wow? It’s you—!” John grinned madly, looking at Paul even closer. “Wow, you even grew eyebrows!” Paul frowned.

“You look, uhm—“ Paul looked the older boy up and down. He seemed a bit put off by his ted attire. “Good.” Paul weakly smiled, motioning to John’s jacket. “Nice coat.”

“Ta.” Glancing at the other boy, as well, John noticed his rather posh clothing. What a shame, John thought. His ass would look killer in a pair of drainies.

“So, what brings ya back to Liverpool?”

Paul itched the back of his neck, looking back up at John with those hazel doe eyes.

“Oh, well we left a while ago, but after my mum died, my dad though it might be a good idea to,” He paused, taking in a small breath.

“Come back and readjust.” Paul smiled, small dimples curving up at the corners of his mouth. 

“I missed our little playdates, ‘n all that.” Paul looked to John’s hand that kept itself firmly planted on his shoulder. “It was real nice to see you again, John.”

“Nice to see you too, Paul. Say, why don’t we go out sometime? Maybe go to the record shop, look around?” John wiggled an eyebrow.

“Out, like a date—?” 

“Nah. ‘M not queer, McCartney. Just a nice little romp through town. Get you accustomed.”

Nodding, Paul rested his hand on John’s forearm. 

“Well. It was splendid catching up with you, John. I’m going to go excuse myself though.” With enough elegance to put the Queen to shame, Paul removed John’s hand from his shoulder. He turned on his heel and sauntered off to the restroom. John stood for a moment, enraptured by him and the presence he left behind.


End file.
